Sweet Dreams
by ShiniRoza
Summary: Future Klaine. Blaine's had a nightmare and he just wants to cuddle with Kurt.


"_S-stop. Please." Blaine's voice broke. The boys ignored him and landed a blow to his stomach. Blaine's carnation fell to the ground, the pink hue contrasting with the harsh black of the asphalt. He looked down to see another figure on the ground, his arm bent at a horrifying unnatural angle._

_The two boys holding him finally let go and he fell to the ground in a heap of blood and pain. He coughed, the action tearing his lungs. Blaine was so tired. He closed his eyes, surrendering to the blackness._

Blaine's hazel eyes, blown with fear, snapped open and his writhing stopped abruptly. His chest heaved with the weight of his breaths and his pajama shirt clung to his sweaty torso.

Instinctively, he reached over to the other side of the bed where his husband would usually be. When his hand met with cold blankets he remembered that Kurt was working extra late tonight. He rolled over onto his side and clutched Kurt's pillow, burying his face in the soft cotton.

He rolled back over and tried to calm down. If Kurt was here, he would get him a glass of water and card his hand through his curls. He decided to get up and do the former himself.

Feeling like a child again he raced through the dark hallway, to the kitchen and flicked on the switch as quickly as possible. He walked into the kitchen, still fragrant from the cookies he and Kurt had baked the other day. He filled a glass with water and drank it in small sips. The water soothed his parched throat and he leaned against the sink, eyes closed. Images bombarded him, _pink carnation and blood on pavement._ He flinched against the onslaught of his own thoughts and took another sip of water.

He checked the time on the oven. Bright green numbers informed him that it was 12:30 and that Kurt would be home any minute now. Realizing he couldn't fall asleep again, he sauntered into the living room and turned on the TV to a rerun of _America's Top Model._

He settled into the cushions of the couch and tried to relax and forget about his earlier nightmare.

Halfway into the show, Blaine heard footsteps outside the door. He panicked, before hearing the jingle of keys and the 'click clack' of designer shoes.

Blaine sighed in relief when he heard a familiar voice call out, "Blaine? I thought I told you not to stay up."

Blaine knew it was childish, but the minute Kurt walked into the living room he ran into his arms. He buried his face into Kurt's slender neck and breathed in the scent of the vanilla body wash he used. Kurt's arms automatically wound themselves around Blaine's figure and one hand crept up to run through his loose curls.

"Blaine? Baby, are you okay? I told you to go to bed."

"I know. " Blaine mumbled into his neck, "I did."

This extracted a confused look from Kurt, "You did?" His hand's ran up and down Blaine's arms soothingly, though he wasn't sure why.

Blaine nodded, "I had a nightmare. Again."

"Oh, honey. Come on, let's go sit."

They moved to the couch, still attached (which was kind of difficult, but Kurt didn't mind) and sat down. Blaine snuggled closer and moved his face from Kurt's neck and into his chest. Kurt rubbed absentminded circles into his back. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's stomach but answered. He figured it was the least he could do after he had manhandled him. "It was the Sadie Hawkins dance. Like usual." Blaine sighed, "I haven't had a dream in such a long time. Why now?"

Kurt just tightened his grip and said, "I know, baby, I know."

Blaine snuggled closer (if possible) and felt himself start to drift off. Kurt could feel him become heavier in his grip and he shook him gently. "Come on, let's go to bed."

They walked into the bedroom and Kurt quickly changed into his pajamas and slipped into the bed beside Blaine. Kurt was pretty tired but he still heard Blaine's tentative and tired whisper, "Could you sing to me?"

"Of course. What song?" He stifled a yawn.

"Blackbird."

Kurt smiled at the single word and settled into the blankets before singing softly, '_Blackbird singing in the dead of night…" _By the time he reached, '_Take these sunken eyes...' _ He could already hear Blaine's soft snores.

Kurt smiled tiredly to himself and pressed a firm kiss to Blaine's soft curls, "Sweet dreams, Blaine."

**So, it's not very long but I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. PM me if you have any requests or if you don't have an account, drop a suggestion into the review box.**

**Kisses,**

**ShiniRoza**


End file.
